


We need to talk

by Itssomekindofheaven



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, beating around the bush, send nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssomekindofheaven/pseuds/Itssomekindofheaven
Summary: Qiu's having a hard day, involving a text message and some heavy breathing...I'd like to give this fic with all my heart and soul to the 2 wonderful creatures there, LumCheng and Mopillow. I hope girls, you like it.
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	We need to talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LumCheng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/gifts), [Mopillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopillow/gifts).



Qiu was standing behind metal bars on a high-end sykscraper’s 69th floor. It was around 2 A.M and he couldn’t sleep. How could he? He was on day-off, but the worst of his life. He sighed and lit up another cigarette with almost shaking hands.

So here I am, will you send me an Angel - he thought of the famous Scorpions song playing in his head. Funny, he was just in an urgent need of the forement creature. But afterwards, it would be in vain, because no heavenly creature could possibly save his sorry ass from his boss. He grunted in frustration… practically he was a 30 years old man with a technically 20 years old brain… He took another drag and leant over the grids.

His struggles began this morning when He Cheng appeared in his office and made it clear that Qiu should go home and have a day-off. He argued, of course, but when he got an deadly-cold stare as an answer, he turned over and left with a loud Fuck! leaving his mouth. He obediently went home, watched some boring blockbuster film and after having an intense course of training, he showered in a pretty fine mood. When he got out of the shower, he had a look of himself in the mirror and got an idea. A nasty one. Qiu searched for his phone left in his room and took a picture of his body from an angle that showed his fine chest, ABS and a bit of his growing member. He grinned as he began to type in his last hook-up’s contact when life made an evil trick on him. His brand new phone’s screen lagged as he swiped down in his contacts and when he pushed twice on the name, the screen changed to another phone number…. And he froze on the spot as he realized that he’d sent it to the wrong number. And the worst part was the text: _A little gift for you~ want to have it tonight?_

God, he’d just sent it to He Cheng.

Fucking fuck! His life was literally over. It was beautiful as long as it lasted, but all goods come to an end, doesn’t it? He grunted loudly and began to hit his head into the nearest wall. After a few hits, he felt his phone vibrating in his hand and with a squinted eye he took a peek of the screen. It was from his beloved boss. He sat down on his bed and exhaled slowly as he opened the message: We need to talk. Swissotel Beijing 10 P.M. 

So that’s the time when his life is going to end. He flopped down onto the bed and covered his face with his left hand in frustration. Now say goodbye to a hot all-night-session and replace it with fear and horror. His life is miserable, isn’t it? Where’s the spirit of youth now? Where the hell?! It’s in a tailor-made black suited man’s hand, who’s having a million-dollar-worth deal in a top-notch hotel’s expensive suite. Wait. He Cheng wants to meet him in _that hotel_? Not his office. Wow, that’s… interesting. Qiu sat up and looked on the screen again. He’d read it right, no office at sight, just the hotel. Now he was confused and terrified as well. It was 2 P.M and he was on a day-off, stuck at home and waiting for his dead penalty… Fuck it, he’s going to get crazy in that remaining time. 

And now here he is, standing on the terrace of the royal suit, which is located on the best part of the luxurious hotel. Fuck it, his life’s going to end tonight, and now he’s standing there, angry and pent up from all the frustration, which of course is because of him. And He Cheng. Hell yeah, his boss is the source of it. Qiu exhales some smoke and looks over the city in front of him without any focus in his eyes, but so much thought in his mind.

* * *

He’s sure, he doesn't imagine things when it comes to examining things. He was sure, to be correct. Until the fateful day, when he got the job from He Cheng 5 years ago. His life made a complete turn and became so… inexplicable.

It wasn’t until 1,5 year that he began to realize that He Cheng sometimes _stared into_ him longer than he did to others. At times like these, he searched for something to get a hint or mischief but he couldn’t get any. But 1 day before Christmas, they had an extremely long and tiring week when The Thing happened. He Cheng had gotten back from a dinner with his new clients and was… strange. Like he was… _tipsy_? Now way! The ever-so-cold man stepped inside his office and was shocked that there’s somebody inside. Qiu was his right-hand-man so it was obvious that he waited for his boss to get back. He Cheng started to loosen his necktie and unbuttoned his first few buttons of his shirt.

\- Were you lonely? - he asked with a strange pull of his lips at the corner.

\- No, boss. Just bored. - Qiu answered calmly. He examined him carefully to find some weakness there.

\- Is that so.

And there it was: a faint hint of… disappointment. He had a light pink of blush on his cheeks and his eyes were glassy, as if he got emotionally disorganized. He Cheng. No fucking way. 5 days after Hell had frozen completely.

Qiu stood up and walked beside He Cheng, lit up a cigarette and offered it to him. He stared at Qiu like he had just slapped him, but Qiu’s face wasn’t giving him away. Not this time, when he actually could _get_ something from He Cheng. After a long pause, Qiu shrugged and put the cigarette in his own mouth. It barely touched it, when the older man grabbed his wrist and guided it towards his lips. His hands were warm and soft, the touch was not forceful but firm. Overall, nothing dangerous or unlikeable. On the contrary, Qiu _loved_ the way He Cheng’s palm felt around his wrist. As the cigarette touched He Cheng’s lips, he shot up his eyes to meet with Qiu’s. _Fucker_ . He was way too handsome for a man, and way too sexy for a boss to be around almost 24/7. They held the gaze exactly 5.4 seconds before He Cheng let go of his wrist and take a drag. From the same cigarette which was in _Qiu's mouth_ seconds ago. Good lord, what is happening here? Was Qiu this good this year that Santa Claus got this unique moment in life to him as a present?! 

Qiu cleared his throat and opened the door to let themselves out. He Cheng grabbed his coat from the hanger and strolled out of the office.

\- Take me home.

\- Sure, boss.

After that nothing has really changed between them, just sometimes He Cheng stood closer to Qiu, then anybody else. It could be imaginary but Qui was sure that he did that on purpose and to make Qiu's notice to irk his mind. There was an incomprehensible but perceptible feeling of _tension_ between them.

* * *

He’d smoked a half pack of cigarettes by the time the door slid open and his boss stepped outside the room. He stood there in almost a halo from the lights from inside. But Qiu was sure that if somebody _could have_ a glory around his head, it would be He Cheng. He was in a suit and had his hands in his pockets. So casual for a murderer. No gloves? Please.

The lit cigarette left untouched as he let go of the metal grids and turned around nervously to look into his boss’s eyes. Even if it meant his last act. Truly, if this man was the last thing he saw before dying, then he should be thankful to the heavens. He took one step forward and tried to collect his thoughts for an apology, but nothing really could make it into a sentence before He Cheng walked before him. 

\- Boss, I’m….

And that’s when Qiu's teenage-boy-brain got short-circuited. He Cheng stood _just in front of him_ , like if he wanted to see if something had gotten into Qiu's eyes or not. He forgot to breath and leaned back to the bars behind him. He Cheng followed him in closely, but he kept the unbearably small distance. 

He Cheng’s eyes were unreadable but steady on Qiu's face before he made an overall look of the other man. He hummed in a low voice and stared some more into Qiu's shocked eyes. 

Qiu _could feel_ the electricity in those carl-coal eyes like a bottomless hell, which he gladly and voluntarily would walk in. They weren’t frozen and dismissive like usually. They offered and had some really dangerous and _nasty_ feelings in them to Qiu. Like he is the _only one_ that could and should have them. Then Cheng looked on Qiu's lips and he made that stupid little smirk in the corner of his mouth. He white haired man licked his lips unaware and dragged in some air. Fucking hell, his boss is going to make him either dead or crazy. He couldn’t decide, which was better for his heart… or brain...or cock. Which was painfully hard by the time Cheng decided to lean even closer to Qiu's right ear and whispered almost inaudibly low but made sure to touch Qiu's earlobe with his lips as he spoke.

\- I want a smoke, A-Qiu.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
